


come and get your love

by planetcleer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, im sorry, not full on smut but it's sexual, well on the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe turns at the sound of his voice, but doesn’t stop, eyebrows wiggling and hips swaying as he crooks his fingers at Finn--and then he starts singing, as well. “Nothing the matter with your head, baby, find it,” he rolls his hips with that line, slowly moving closer to meet Finn halfway across the floor because Finn is drawn into him like a moth to a flame and there’s no stopping him now, “Come on and find it.”</p><p>-</p><p>Poe treats Finn, after a long day apart, to dancing and singing and maybe a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and get your love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of real smut but also I don't apologize at all bc I'm bad at writing that shit

After finishing an unusually long training session with Rey, all Finn really wants to do is fall into bed with Poe and go the hell to sleep. Rey is an exceptional sparring partner and they’re good at pushing one another to their respective limits, and today was no exception to this.

BB-8 greets him down the hall from their room, circling Finn’s feet and chittering excitedly. Finn, thankfully, has learned to understand the little droid in the months following the destruction of the Starkiller, so he has no trouble carrying on a light conversation with it as they walk back.

“Tired, that’s all. You know Rey, she likes to give me a hard time when she thinks I’m getting lazy,” Finn brushes his fingers over BB-8’s head, then laughs and throws his hands up in the air when the droid beeps at him, “No, I’m not getting lazy!”

BB-8 hums in a way that’s suspiciously… Suspicious sounding, as if he doesn’t believe it, and Finn sticks his hands in his pockets, shakes his head, grins, “I just haven’t been training a lot because I’ve been running so many drills in the X-wing.” The droid beeps twice, “No, no, I don’t have to explain myself to you, little man.”

He’s laughing, however, distracted from his exhaustion, and BB-8 sounds pleased, so that’s really all the matters. 

But before he can start up the banter again, he hears something from further down the hall, “Is that… Music? Who’s listening to music?” A short burst of static erupts from BB-8’s speaker and suddenly the droid is flying towards the door to their room, leaving a very confused Finn to slowly start jogging along after him. What is static supposed to mean? Should he be concerned?

As he draws closer to his door, he slows down, able to recognize that the muffled music is coming from inside. BB-8, who has been waiting there, rolls into the door a few times and beeps incessantly, and Finn rolls his eyes, “Alright, alright, calm down.”

After the door whooshes open, he moves in without BB-8, who is, for some reason, staying out in the hall, and that’s weird, but there--there is Poe doing what can only be described as grooving in the open space between the kitchenette and the little living space. Finn doesn’t recognize the song, but he decides that he likes it if he gets to see his boyfriend, shirtless, dancing there like he is.

“Poe?” He can’t help but laugh as he steps further into their quarters.

Poe turns at the sound of his voice, but doesn’t stop, eyebrows wiggling and hips swaying as he crooks his fingers at Finn--and then he starts singing, as well. “Nothing the matter with your head, baby, find it,” he rolls his hips with that line, slowly moving closer to meet Finn halfway across the floor because Finn is drawn into him like a moth to a flame and there’s no stopping him now, “Come on and find it.”

They meet and Poe rests his hands on Finn’s waist, moving the younger with him, lips brushing against the his ear as he croons into it, “Hell with it, baby, ‘cause you’re fine, and you’re mine, and you look so divine…”

Poe pulls back just enough to press a kiss to Finn’s lips, but breaks away before it can deepen further, drawing a low whine from the other man. He chuckles, deep in his chest, and noses at Finn’s jaw before resting their foreheads against one another, “Come and get your love, come and get your love…”

“Poe,” Finn breathes it out, eyes fluttering shut when he feels Poe’s arms circle around his neck instead. This gives the pilot the leverage he needs to lean back just slightly, pressing his ever-moving hips against Finn’s with more force as he smirks.

“Shit, Poe,” Finn hates the way his lack of experience makes him so easily aroused, and he hates the way that Poe totally and shamelessly exploits it, grinding and touching and teasing. He does this all the time and it’s endlessly frustrating.

Poe, of course, ignores his words entirely in favor of ghosting his fingers down Finn’s arms, joining their hands as he steps back. It’s surprisingly easy to allow Poe to twirl him around, even easier to flush when the other man bends at the waist and kisses the backside of his hand afterwards. 

Night and day, he swears.

For some reason Finn can’t even begin to fathom, Poe turns entirely away from him then, still swaying to the beat of the song. He hesitates a moment, eyes roaming down the muscles working in Poe’s back to the curve of his ass--and damn, why does he own such fitted pants?--before following. He practically molds himself to Poe’s back, hands on his hips, chin hooked on his shoulder, and he hasn’t heard the song before, but it’s easy enough to catch on, humming low in the other’s ear.

“Missed you today, Finn,” Poe leans his head back against Finn’s shoulder, exposing the long column of his neck. For his part, Finn takes the hint-maybe the bait-and presses hot kisses to the skin there.

“Missed you, too,” Poe hasn't shaven since yesterday and his stubble scratches lightly at Finn’s own skin as he mouths at Poe’s jaw. Damn. Poe knows how much he loves that feeling.

He idly rubs little circles into Poe’s hipbones, thumbs occasionally dipping down below the waistband, and relishes in the soft ‘fuck’ that escapes the other man’s mouth when he grinds gently against his backside. As much as Poe’s teasing frustrates him, he does enjoy dishing it back out. “I mean, I hope that's where this is going,” Finn murmurs, trailing back down to his neck.

Out of nowhere, Poe is facing Finn again, eyes dark with arousal as he stares him down. A beat passes, and then he’s got his fists curled around Finn’s jacket, reeling him in for a kiss that's rough but really, really good. He slides the jacket off for him then, and his hands are warm where they’re suddenly pushing up under Finn’s t-shirt, roaming across his stomach, his chest, his sides, “You still have your shirt on, baby. That's a little unfair, don't you think?”

And Finn absolutely does, so he breaks away just long enough to get the shirt up and over his head while simultaneously being walked back towards their bed. Poe tosses the shirt to the floor just as Finn’s legs hit the mattress, knees buckling until he's flat on his back with his boyfriend on top of him.

Yeah, okay, so maybe he had been exhausted before, but with Poe squirming atop him, he doesn't dream of getting any sleep--at least, not until later.

Much later.


End file.
